Borrowed
by Blair.1907
Summary: There isn't a feeling in the world more horrible than knowing you will eventually have to return what you treasure most-while knowing that your life would have been happier if you didn't have to. MisaxL ONESHOT. M for sexual content, mature audience only


Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote

OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST STORY I HAVE EVER FUCKING WRITTEN.

Dear reader,

Before you decide to press the back button after realizing that this fic is based off of Misa and L (which shoudl have been stated in the title and description anyways), I would like to ask you to clear you mind and empty it completely. The reason for this is because I am aware somepeople are turned off by the idea of any story that involves Misa. I will confess-I am not the biggest Misa fan out there. In fact, there was actually a time where I hated her guts. As in ABSOLUTELY WANTED TO KILL HER hated her. But lately, I've come to terms with most of the Deathnote cast-I have learned to accept them for who they are. Save Takada. I'm working on it, guys, Im really trying to be tolerant with her. But she's a downright whore, and it's really hard to, y'know?

Anyways, I guess you could say this is a fic dedicated to Misa because her birthday is in a few days. And I have come to adore L and Misa(surprisingly a straight pairing.)

Would you like for this to be conitnued? or should I leave it as a oneshot?

DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASH BECUASE THIS TOOK ME FOREVER

thnx, love you guys! -Sunny

Borrowed

Misa had never been fond of books-she had never been fond of reading in general. Literature was for the studious mind, and Misa was not to be mistaken for such. She preferred hands down, simple business, which was where her modeling career fit right in.

The magazine in her lap flopped carelessly to the floor, as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders and rolled over onto her back on the silk sheets of her bed. Where was Light? He was already an hour late, but then that was to be expected. He always took his work seriously-Misa would often ask herself whether or not Light would choose work over her, if work was actually a girl. That thought always put her on edge, because as much as she denied it, she knew what the answer would be.

Sometimes, she hated the police force. Namely one certain individual with unruly black hair and racoon eyes.

Heaving an overly exaggerated sigh, the model got out of the covers and made her way to the kitchen. There was some champagne on the table, courtesy of the company she had made a contract with. It was fine, expensive champagne as well, something Misa had learned to adore after the many nights she spent alone. Perhaps, if champagne were a boy, she would marry it.

No! Misa shook her head vigorously. How could she think such thoughts? She was tired-that must be it. There should be no other explanation as to why she would think of cheating on her beloved, handsome, intelligent, _perfect_ boyfriend, who so happened to love her just as much as she did him.

Right?

The delicate champagne flute tittered precariously between Misa's fingers, as she downed the entire glass without pausing.

._That L, always ruining her nights with Light. Always keeping her boyfriend busy and occupied with the Kira case. Always taking away more of her precious time._

The second shot that she downed tingled pleasantly down her throat. Her stomach was left with a warm, fiery sensation.

_.Why couldn't the world just leave her alone with Light? Why did people even want to consider Kira's judgement as something evil? She and Light would create a new, perfect world together, where everyone would be happy. Wasn't that what everyone wanted? Wasn't that the ultimate road to happiness?_

The third glass tinted the girl's cheeks a rosy hue, as her eyelids lowered halfway. The bottle in front of her blurred slightly.

_Why did Light have to work so hard? Couldn't he just take a few days off and spend quality time with Misa? He wasn't the only busy one-Misa's career took a lot of time, effort, and running all over the place. Yet she still managed to dedicate her spare time for Light- WAITING for Light. Misa was growing tired of waiting. When was the last time they had sex anyways?_

Her fourth glass flowed successfully down her throat. Misa wiped her lips with her arm, sighing contentedly and letting a small giggle escape her lips. Her mood was short lived, as he face darkerened into a frown.

_.L. Damn that L. He was always in the way, the ultimate obstacle between her and Light. Light wanted so desperately to get rid of him, and Misa was starting to as well. However, she was in no position to decide whether or not the detective should die. She had made a promise to Light to obey him, no matter the circumstance, and he had not given her any directions to kill off the sleuth_.

"Huagh!" Misa hiccupped, pressing a dainty hand to her lips. The champagne bottle was half empty.

_.That was not the only reason she loathed-no, despised the detective. It was the entire package-the way he presented himself so carelessly, the way he used his intellect to taunt others in a subtle, yet leering way. The way he sat, the way he talked, the way he ate sweets and never got fat…THAT was what unnerved Misa the most. The blonde could go on forever about the detestable qualities of the man; his bad posture, his face, his name.. what sort of name was L. Lawliet, anyway?_

Misa leaned over the counter, her legs bumping against the stool childishly. Her entire body was radiating with warmth, and a lazy, drowsy feeling overcame her.

.L. Lawliet. She did not even know if she was pronouncing it right. Was it Low-light? Lawl-e-ete? Lawl-ay?

Never mind his name-it was disgusting, how he only wore one outfit all day. His customary white shirt and baggy, unfashionable jeans, with his pale, smooth, perfect skin and that sexy, deep voice….

Was Misa thinking straight? Had she just thought about L as SEXY?

"AGHHHH! No no no no no no no!" Misa pounded the counter top with her fists, kicking the ledge of her chair with her heels. "Ew! Gross! L is soooooooo not hot."

Before Misa could continue rambling on, the doorbell to the condo rang. Misa's eyes widened. Light was home!

"Coming!" The girl cried, nearly leaping off the stool, nearly toppling it over in the process. She lunged madly at the door.

"Light! I-" she stopped.

"Good evening, Miss Amane."

It was L.

The man stared at her with endless, owlish eyes. His dark hair was an orderly mess, and his hands were tucked casually in his loose jeans.

Misa could not hide her disappointment, even through the heavy weight of alcohol she had consumed. "Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm sorry, I came alone. Light-kun is not here." L replied in his usual monotone. It was as if he could read her mind.

"Oh, that's fine. He's probably not coming home tonight anyways." Misa laughed. She was beginning to feel tipsy once again. Her head began to spin as she dipped forward unsteadily. Just as she was sure she was going to fall, she felt firm, yet gentle hands supporting her petite frame from crashing to the ground. The cold fingers soothed her burning skin.

"Does Miss Amane feel ill?" L asked. Misa swore she could hear something in his voice-something foreign she could not quite put her finger on. Could it possibly be… concern? No, it must have been the champagne's doing.

"Oh, I'm fine." Misa pushed herself out of the grip, struggling to stand properly. "Just, you know, been a long busy day, what with the photo shoots and interviews…"

"You have been drinking, Miss Amane." L stated. "And telling from which must have been quite a considerable amount." The blonde found herself being guided into her own living room, and onto the soft leather couch. She blinked her heavy hazel eyes at the man in front of her. "Stay here for a minute. I'll get water."

In less than a minute, L had returned with a nice, cool glass of water from the fridge. He handed her the cup, making sure she had a steady grip on it before releasing his hold. Misa nodded appreciatively, as she took a long sip. A dull pounding had begun in her head, accompanied by a strange fluttering in her chest.

"Have you had anything to eat in the past six hours?" L asked. His gaze was unwavering, and Misa shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Um, no, not really." the model admitted. In fact, she had not eaten all day-which was probably the reason for her feeling so sick. A sudden, crushing wave of despair came raining down over her head. A dry sob found its way out of her throat.

"Misa?"

The single sob had become ravenous cries of anguish, her frail shoulders shaking violently. "Misa-Misa is so stupid! She always makes mistakes! Nothing she does is ever right! Nothing she does will EVER be right!"

L regarded the girl silently.

"Light's right! Misa-Misa just can't keep up with him," she coughed, her hands covering her face and muffling her voice. "She tries so hard to please him, to make him happy, to make him WANT her-to be something worthy of loving! But she just isn't, isn't," the model struggled to find the right word. "She just isn't _good_ enough."

"I beg to differ." L's voice was sharp. Misa looked up, her red eyes wide with fright. Was he angry with her?

"Misa Amane has nothing to be ashamed of." L stated calmly, settling down in his signature crouch beside the girl. "It does not take a genius to be able to appreciate the many things you have accomplished. In other words, I believe that you should feel VERY worthy of anyone's affection." L stared at her with his solid, penetrating gaze. "Miss Amane, I quite admire you myself."

"Admire me?" Misa hiccupped. She did not bother to cover up her tear-stained face. She was past the stage of caring. A sad chortle escaped her mouth. "Admire me for what? My naivety? My appearance?"

"Would you like for me to list out some things for you, Misa?" L asked, in all seriousness. He sat, with his thumb pressed expectantly to his lips, waiting.

Someone was actually WAITING for Misa, for a change.

"Well, sure, if you really want to." Misa shrugged. "Though it really won't make much of a difference."

"Misa Amane," L spoke, his voice a deep, smooth tenor. "has a very persistent, stubborn attitude. She will not stand for others to push her around so easily."

Misa crossed her arms, almost as if to confirm L's words.

"She takes great care in making herself presentable to the public when in fact there is no need to, because she will always look decent no matter the circumstances."

Misa's cheeks felt hot, and it was not form the alcohol.

"She spreads laughter around, and her joy is contagious. She likes to display her beauty to the public, not in mockery for those that looks less than herself, but because she is dedicated to her career."

"Okay, okay, I you can stop now!" Misa placed both her hands on the detective's shoulders. "I get the point!"

"She loves those around her unconditionally, with such devotion that it almost seems too surreal." At that, Misa's heart sank. This must be another one of his test to find out if she was the second Kira or not. Go figures.

"If this is your plan to find out if I'm the second Kira, than you have failed miserably." Misa grumbled while scuttling away from L. She turned her head away, refusing to look at him. "I can see straight through you antics, there's no need to keep pretending."

"I'm not pretending, Miss Amane." L replied. He continued to watch her thoughtfully. "Though I do agree, it does appear as though I am trying to investigate you further. Please accept my apologies. I did not mean to offend you, even if there is a high chance that you are indeed the second Kira."

"whatever." Misa felt tears stinging in her eyes once again. This was all she was, wasn't she? Just someone to interrogate, someone to be used, and someone to be discarded…

"Misa, do you know what day it is?"

"Well, duh!" Misa felt herself cringe, as she was brought back into the bitter reality she had tried to avoid the whole day. "It's the 24th of December. Why did you ask?"

"It's Christmas Eve." L spoke, more to himself than to her, while rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Yeah, well, I don't celebrate Christmas-or the Eve of that, for the matter." Misa replied while pretending to check her nails the shade of a deep burgundy. "Ryuuzaki-kun should know that by now. Misa is far too busy with modeling and such to celebrate a Western holiday anyways."

"I suppose." L replied. "back in England, Christmas was a very, very large celebration."

L was talking about his childhood? Misa finally turned to examine the man. He seldom spoke of his past-it was something he regarded with caution. What did he hope to achieve, in sharing his life with her?

"The streets were blanketed thickly with white snow. Lots of people always rushed by on the streets, their arms laden with preasents, bundled up in thick coats and bulky scarves. During this season, there were lots of delicious desserts." L smacked his lips. "Yule logs, egg nogg, shortbread-mmmmmmmmm."

Misa's curiosity got the better of her. "What about you, L? Did you go out often? Did you buy lots of preasents?"

"For whom?" L laughed wryly while placing both his hands on his knees. "I had no one to give preasents for, Misa. I was simply the spectator, watching things pass by. Everything was grand, yes, but I was there for work, not play. There was no time to be lounging about in the lazy holiday season."

Misa felt a crack of sympathy for the man before her. It did not take much intellect to picture how lonely L's childhood must have been. The man had always been queer, and alone-Misa shuddered. She could not bear to think how it must feel to be so horribly alone the whole time, with no one to talk to, no one to confide in.

But at the same time, Misa knew the taste of solitude; in fact, she had to drink it everyday-drink away her sorrows, drink away the hopes that perhaps her loved one might come back home and give a hoot about what she was up to.

And with courage the blonde never knew she owned, she pulled at the hem of L's white shirt. "Why don't we go out? It will be fun, just the two of us! We can wear disguises and pretend to be normal people experiencing 'Christmas' for a night!"

L made a low, humming noise at the back of his throat. His large, unblinking eyes fixed onto Misa's. "that might not be such a good idea."

"you're such a spoil sport." Misa pouted, crossing her arms and lifting her nose into the air. "I don't want to be with Ryuuzaki-kun! He is so boring!"

"I'll tell you what," L's voice held a strange air to it. "Come out of the hotel in exactly an hour. Dress however you want. I'll be outside the lobby."

And before Misa could refuse, the detective had already rounded out of the door.

Misa sat on the couch dumbly, as she reprocessed all the events that had just occurred. She shot the clock on the wall a glance, and discovered that it was already nine. One hour? What was L up to this time? Misa scowled, remembering the time she was strapped and blindfolded. This had better not be another setup. She was not in the mood for one.

Just then her cellphone buzzed. She snatched the device up with lightening speed. It was a message from Light! Joyfully, she opened the text, only to have her smile taken away.

[Misa, I'm staying a bit late because my father and I are going out for a Family dinner. Please do not wait up for me. -Light.]

That bastard.

Misa tossed the phone haphazardly to the side, hearing a satisfying thunk as it collided with the edge of the table. Enough-she had been through enough waiting. Tonight, she was not going to wait. She was going to make someone else wait on _her_.

…

"Miss Amane, L is waiting for you." Watari was in the lobby, dressed in a prim black suit. Misa smiled up at the elderly man, running her hand through her loose, blonde hair. She had decided to lose the childish pigtails that usually adorned her head.

"Sorry! Misa-Misa did not mean to be late!" In fact, she had intended to be exactly 10 minutes late.

"That's alright. Please, follow me."

Misa did as she was told, the brisk evening air biting at her bare legs as she stepped out into the night. A black Rolls-Royce was parked outside of the hotel. Misa skipped over as Watari held the door open for her. Inside was empty.

"Where's Ryuuzaki?" Misa asked, confused.

"He's waiting in a different location. He specifically asked me not to reveal his whereabouts."

This was just a little ridiculous. "How do I know this isn't some sort of trap to kidnap me-again?"

"Miss Amane, you do not need to worry. I have been given strict orders to ensure your safety." the elderly man replied.

Climbing in, Misa took note of the lavish leather seating, and, ironically, a bottle of yet another expensive champagne situated in an ice bucket in one of the holders in the car.

The car rolled smoothly down god knows where, as Misa wiggled her legs in anticipation. Where was she being taken? Would Light be angry at her for not warning him? Oh, to hell with that man-Misa decided. This was going to be her night. She intended to not think about him, or at least, try not to.

"We're here."

Misa peered out of the tinted windows. A large, multiple floored building loomed over her. It was decorated lavishly, and Misa took note that it was a restaurant-a French one at that. She did not even know that such a dining place existed in Japan.

"They are expecting you, if you give them your first name they will lead you right to Ryuuzaki."

Misa nodded, thanking the butler quietly before slipping into the elegant building. A receptionist greeted her, and she was lead up a couple flights of stairs. Were there not elevators?

When she finally reached the top floor, Misa took note that the dim, candle lit area was deserted, save one figure seated at the far side next the large window. She made her way over quietly, her eyes large in wonderment. The man sitting at the table could not be L, could he?

Because the instead of L who sat there at the table, there was a man wearing a sharp, yet comfortable black suit with a navy tie. He was sitting upright, albeit normally in his chair, and his black hair seemed to be tamed in a presentable manner by some form of hair gel.

But this man was still, unmistakeably L.

"Ryuuzaki-kun!" Misa exclaimed, clapping a hand over her glossed lips. She did not want to offend him-but she was genuinely surprised.

"Miss Amane." The man nodded. He looked at her nervously. "Is something the matter?"

"You look so…" Misa trailed off.

"Bad?"

"No! On the contrary, you look really," Misa smiled. "Good."

"Thank you."

She settled down opposite from, aware that he was watching every move she made. "Misa-Misa is so hungry!"

"I can infer." L nodded. "Please feel free to choose anything you'd like from the menu, though I have already asked for a special variety of foods to be prepared."

"Oh?" Misa felt excitement fluttering in her stomach. It had been a while since someone had done something special for her.

"Yes. It will be new to you. I ordered for some European delicacies." L answered.

And just like that, a waiter wheeled in a silver cart loaded with foods Misa had never eaten before. There was something called Yorkshire pudding, two bottles of fine, mulled wine, roast fowl, and various other strange surprises.

The main course, however, was heavily outweighed by the number of desserts that followed.

Misa attempted to count the types of treats that L was cramming into his mouth. There was the Turkish delight, macaroons, English toffee, shortbread, gingerbread, candy canes….. Misa's head nearly exploded from the masses of desserts.

"Ryuuzaki-kun is going to get very sick!" Misa exclaimed while grabbing a fourth macaroon from the man. "Stop eating so much!"

"But itsh gwood." L protested through a mouthful of cake.

Sighing Misa set the treat down, watching as L continued to truck down everything on his plate. It mesmerized her, the way he ate non-stop as if his life depended on it-and how he never gained a single ounce of weight. Life was so not fair.

"Misa, there's something else."

"Don't tell me it's food!" the blonde gasped, horrified. She did not know how much more of this she could take. They had already spent a relaxed hour sitting and eating-how much more food could that man consume?

"No, it's nothing to do with food." L swallowed his last bite of cheesecake before setting his fork down. "If you would, please take a look under your seat…"

Misa dipped her head, angling it to see what was underneath. A large, glossy red box wrapped with a cream bow peeked out from under her chair.

"It's…!"

Misa's hands brought the package up onto the table, where the waiter had already whisked the plates away. The box itself was medium sized, and with trembling fingers, the girl unravelled the ribbon. Inside, were dozens upon dozens of cards, candies, and stuffed dolls-the gothic Lolita ones Misa loved to collect so much. And at the very bottom, there was a small, black box which she drew out. An adorable pair of gold earrings lay inside. Small, crystal encrusted strawberries dangled from the hooks.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Amane."

Misa wanted to cry. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and a burning sensation traveling up her throat.

She was so very, very happy.

Misa had lied before about how she did not celebrate Christmas. Christmas had become a globally known holiday, and for a pop star such as herself to be unaware of it was a ridiculous idea. But Misa hated Christmas, and wanted nothing more to do with it. The reason for that, was that people often forgot about her date of birth, deciding to spend the day thinking about the birth of a god that may not even have existed-people simply forgot about the day she arrived on the face of the planet. It always made her feel insignificant, unwanted.

But L had remembered.

Misa leapt at L, her thin arms encircling him in a vice grip. The detective stumbled back, as the both of them toppled to the red carpet below. Misa buried her head into L's warm, long neck, her nose finding a perfect fit at the indent of his collarbone.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to Misa-Misa," Misa pulled away, looking the flushed detective straight in the eye. "Misa-Misa… screw this." the blonde shook her head. "I'm tired of having to say 'Misa-Misa' all the time. It's the childish role I must play as a model.

"I want you to know that what you did means so much to me. I haven't had anyone give me something, really-I've always been forgotten. I feel so very, very happy."

"As do I." L replied. He smiled a cute, shy smile. "I've never had the chance to give someone something. It makes me very happy, that I was able to cause someone else joy."

Misa ran her slender, pale hands through L's hair-which she found to be surprisingly soft, despite the way it appeared. She felt his breath on her cheek, smelling faintly of strawberries. His cool skin brushed against her own heated skin, creating shivers of pleasure to rivet down her body. IT had never occurred to her, that this strange, undesirable man could appeal to her so much.

"Can I kiss you?" Misa breathed, finding it hard to restrain herself. A jolt of excitement passed through L's eyes.

"Yes."

His mouth was warm and dry against hers. Misa moaned, a blush creeping over her face. Soon, the contact became heightened, as L took initiative and began to dominate the kiss. Misa had never experienced this before-she had never had a kiss that had been so willingly responded to. She felt needed. She felt _wanted. _And she felt a want for the man pressed against her.

L's navy tie hung loosely around his neck as the two continued to lock lips with each other. Misa felt the slight hesitation in the other man. It did not surprise her, because she figured it must be an entire new experience to him as well. Thankfully, being the observant genius he was, L learned quickly. Misa felt something stiff jerk slightly into her nether regions, the sudden friction causing a moan to escape her lips. L took this moment to enter her mouth, his tongue ghosting over her teethe and gums. Misa's fingers gripped tighter onto L's hair as she massaged his scalp in encouraging motions. The hardness pressed against her became more prominent. Misa felt a hot, wet stickiness between her legs, as she began to rub herself against L's boner.

Thank the heavens that no waiters had come in on them. L had asked them to leave him and Misa alone for an hour. The request had been well worthwhile.

Misa lay sprawled on her back on the soft carpet, her golden hair spread all around her head. She stared up into calm, adoring black eyes. The dim flickering lights of the candles in the room sent shadows dancing over L's pale, smooth face. Misa felt her heart flutter madly as the detective lowered his head, closing the distance between their lips.

A smooth, cold hand found its way under Misa's black, silk halter top, caressing her stomach in circular motions. Misa pulled at L's hair, willing his head to come down even further. As their lips moved in a synchronized pattern, the hand traveled farther up the middle of her body, teasing a line on its way up. Misa's legs wound themselves around the detective's waist as he continued to minister to her needs. Misa felt hot air being blown onto her neck, a sweaty yet sugary scent invading her nostrils. L's fingers flicked teasingly at her left nipple, hardened and eager.

"Misa," L's words came in short, breathy sequences. "This is, for lack of better word, amazing."

Misa only nodded, her body focused on the burning desires welling up within. If she didn't restrain herself soon, she would-

"Augh!" Misa yelped in surprise, as something cold was smeared onto her abdomen. It was not until then that she realized she had been completely stripped of her top. She looked forward to see large dollops of a white substance resting on her skin… "Whipped cream?"

"Miss Amane." The urgency in L's tone caught her off guard as she met a lusty gaze. "You smell absolutely…. Delectable."

L's wet tongue burned a trail from Misa's stomach, working its way up towards her chest. Misa moaned in pleasure as the man licked up the cream covering her body. He was moving far too slow.

"Faster, L."

L stared at her cream covered nipples hungrily, an expression Misa had never seen before on the detective. It would have been intimidating, had it not looked so, absolutely _sexy_. Misa felt herself growing more wet as she whimpered. L dipped his head forward, snaking out his tongue in a quick flick on her left nipple. The cream was savoured in his mouth as he groaned happily. This was the best desert he had ever had, hands down. He took her nipple between his teethe, delicately nibbling on it and eliciting a desired gasp from the girl. He repeated the same process for the other breast, making sure it got the same amount of attention that the other one had.

Something hard pressed against Misa's private area. She wriggled, feeling as more fluids exited her body. L was not slow, sensing what was happening. His other hand had roamed to Misa's hip, gently tugging down the hem of her grey skirt.

Deciding it was not fair, Misa reached both her hands up, and with shaking fingers, undid the buttons on L's shirt as swiftly as she could manage. L understood, shrugging off the shirt and revealing pale, alabaster skin, stretched tautly over his lanky physique. He continued on, pulling Misa's skirt with care off her legs and tossing it to the side. His fingers hooked onto the black, lace thong, a devilish smirk appearing over his lips.

"What?" Misa huffed.

"Hello Kitty? For real?" L asked, and before she could reply, had pulled the undergarment off as well. Misa was now completely revealed, vulnerable to the man. L ghosted a finger over the tender folds of her skin, causing more wetness to form. His expression was intent, as he studied what was happening. So, if he placed his fingers like so, and stroked that part just so, then she would react like so….

Misa's heels dug into L's back. "Hurry!"

"Patience, Miss Amane." L replied. Slowly, he crept back, until his head was just above her engorged entrance. His tongue swept out, licking over the pink, pulsing flesh. Misa gasped, and L's pants tightened painfully. He considered his options. There was about a 90 percent chance that he could not hold it in much longer…. His tongue lapped ravenously at the hot, sweet flesh, savouring in the juices flowing from her body. The little mangled gasps and cries sent L's sensors to overdrive as he dug his tongue into her tight hole.

"Ryuuzaki!"

L got up, grunting as he tore off his pants. His boxers eagerly followed the rest of the clothing to the floor, revealing his full, upright member to Misa as she lay panting on the carpet.

He resumed where he had left off, traveling up her body and crushing his lips onto hers. The friction between his own member and her private was boundless now, sending shivers up both their spines. Their breaths hitched, as each rocked into each other, grinding until they found their steady beat.

L was not naïve. He understood the human anatomy, understood the basics of physical human interactions. He knew what he was doing, just like a new driver, who had seen others before them drive. He was not concerned about asking Misa if she would be in pain; there was no doubt that somewhere along the road-and regrettably so-that she and Light had done it before. A small feeling of jealousy snipped at L's chest.

But right now, that wasn't his concern. Right now, tonight, on Christmas Eve, Misa was his-and only his.

He plunged, without warning, straight into Misa, hearing the satisfying sounds of juices squirting out. Misa's euphoric scream echoed in his ears, repeating itself once, twice, thrice…

"Ryuuzaki!" he felt her walls tightening in on him. He groaned in pleasure.

"I'll have to ask," L panted, as he moved rapidly up and down. "That you call me L," _pant "_Not Ryuuzaki."

"L..L…." Misa's eyes were heavily lidded, glazed with lust.

This beautiful, undesirable, queer, intelligent man was hers. All hers. Her L-her Lawliet. She wanted to whisper his name, make him KNOW that he was hers, even if just for the night.

But she could not. The crunching realization hit her, as she remembered why she could not, would not, and would never be able to say his name. She was bound eternally to someone else.

She felt absolutely dirty.

"L, no." Misa. Squeezed her eyes shut. "We can't continue, it's just, it's, I-"

"I understand."

And as soon as it had started, it ended.

Misa's clothes were pulled hurridly over her head, her eyes kept downcast as tears threatened to spill over the edge. She heard the ruffling of L's clothes as he pulled on his own attire. The silence was unsettling.

"Misa, I am so sorry."

Misa looked up to see L's back to her, his head hanging low.

"Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I have done you wrong horribly. I know that youa re with Light-kun, and I took advantage of you. This will never happen again."

It took all of her will power not to cry. The one time in her life that Misa had felt want, and had it reciprocated back to her-she was told it had been a mistake.

L was not hers. She was not L's. It was as simple as that.

"It's alright."

"Miss Amane," L's voice was barely a whisper, like dead leaves brushing over the winter ground.

"Yes?"

"It is," L's dark eyes lifted off the ground and peered into Misa's. Raw pain radiated from him to her. "such a tragedy. A beautiful tragedy."

.

.

.

"Misa, where were you?" Light looked up from the table. Misa stared wearily at the kitchen, her tired eyes gradually widening with surprise. The table had been lit with nice, handcrafted candles, simple, yet elegant cutlery and plates set for two. A bottle of Sherry stood, untouched and dejected, upon the surface of the maple.

Misa did not just feel dirt now. She felt like absolute shit.

"I've been worried sick! I-"

"Good evening, Light-kun."

Suspect and Detective glared at each other, tension crackling between them.

"What are you doing here, Ryuuzaki?" Light looked from one to the other. "What were you doing with Misa?"

"I decided to show Misa a nice, traditional Western Christmas." L replied candidly. "I assumed you were out with your family, so I took the liberty of taking Miss Amane-"

"I had used that as a cover for the surprise I wanted to throw for Misa." Light hissed. "You should have known that. Did my father not tell you?"

"Perhaps he did. I'm sorry. I must have forgotten." L did not look at Misa. But Misa was beyond the point of getting mad.

"Misa," Light turned to his girlfriend, his tone was gentle, but bordering annoyance. "I'm sorry, if I upset you so-I just really wanted to surprise you, that's all."

"It's okay, Light!" Misa forced her a bubbly, cheerful voice. This was where her acting skills came in handy. "Misa-Misa does not mind! She is so happy to see you, and is so happy you remembered her birthday!"

"Of course Misa!" Light wrapped his arms around the petite girl. "You're my girlfriend! I love you!" he shot L an acidic glare. 'Fuck off.'

"Excuse me." L turned to leave in his usual slouched posture. Misa craned her neck back-she wanted to catch the man's eye-to show him that it was not his fault that everything had been okay, and that it hadn't been a mistake. But she never got the chance to, because Light took her chin firmly by his fingers and pressed his own lips forcefully down on hers. The kiss was broken by Misa, who choked for air.

"Misa, I love you so much." Light whispered in her ears. Misa closed her eyes, trying her best to channel out all that had happened in the past 4 hours. She tried to focus solely on the words given to her now. "Please, don't ever leave me again."

Misa nodded.

.

Misa had never been fond of books-she had never been fond of reading in general. Misa knew that literature was for the studious mind.

But Misa also knew that it didn't take a genius to come to a conclusion that she was a classic example of a tragedy - a very beautiful tragedy.

.

.

.

[ by Sherry S.]

.

.

What did you guys think? I hope that, if ever you harboured bad feelings towards Misa, that perhaps this fic may have swayed you a little more to the grey. Or maybe not. Either way. I want to hear reviews. Any form of reviews are fine, except for maybe flames. Those are just retarded.


End file.
